phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Featured Article voting/Archive/Unsuccessful nominations 2009
Articles that were nominated in 2009 to be a Featured Article on the wiki's main page, but did not receive enough votes to win. Ashley Tisdale Nominated by: , 17:48 November 7, 2009 Reason(s) for nomination: stated in their supporting vote *'Support': This article is exceptionally great. It would be nice to have the first cast and crew featured article. I choose Ashley Tisdale for this month. *'Strong, strong oppose:' Sorry, but without a doubt no. 98.185, please just read the rules for FAs, which this article doesn't nearly pass. It's just a copy of the wikipedia article. Sorry to be so harsh, but really, the rules are clear and this article just doesn't pass. The Flash {talk} 18:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Result: Did not pass Atlantis Nominated by: Lordandmaster, 13:43 October 27, 2009 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: none * Extra, extra, extras, HUGE OPPOSE: No way. Hasn't even aired in the US, no images, not to mention you didn't even fill out the FAN criteria. Sorry, but please read the rules next time. The Flash {talk} 20:46, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Result: Did not pass Danville Nominated by: Agent Perry, 19:56 October 1, 2009 Reason(s) for nomination: none *'Neutral:' I'm unsure about this article - it's mostly a list.... The Flash {talk} 22:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Result: Did not pass Ferb Fletcher Nominated by: Disneygirl94, 14:14, July 22, 2009‎ (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: Hey, this is a awesome article! read it really! Plus ferb is pretty cool by the way.:) so and yeah..... * Oppose: Sorry, but large sections of the article go unsourced. Unless you can fix this I have to say oppose. Also, I re-added the header stuff - they're kind of needed to put up. Also, please sign your posts with four tildes (~) If you look after this post, you'll see what it makes, your signature, it lets us know who's talking. Thanks. The Flash {talk} 14:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ** The relationship section needs to be heavily expanded, too. Also, while I agree with you that he's cool, it's not a reason and in fact, if it was the only reason you gave, we'd have to invalidate the nomination, so be careful next time. Thanks. The Flash {talk} 19:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) * Oppose: Also have to thumbs-down this one. This article is in desperate need of some TLC like most of the major character articles. Thanks for the nomination and interest in the wiki, though! —Topher (Talk) 04:20, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Result: Did not pass Gaming the System Nominated by: Phineaslover1, 12:23, July 27, 2009 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: This article is in good conditions. It has a nice episode summary, the gallery, very nice, and most of the article is in perfect conditions. This could be a perfect FA. :*'Oppose:' I would support, but there's a construction tag. That means it's still undergoing improvements and can't possibly pass. Sorry. The Flash {talk} 16:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Result: Did not pass It's About Time! Nominated by: Phineaslover1, 22:45, July 22, 2009 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: none *'Oppose' - PhinLover, please give a discription on how good the article is when you nominate one. Also, the article is like any episode article, so I think it doesn't derseve FA. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:55, 22 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Phin68 is completely right. This article is fine in it's summary, but it's Background Information, Continuity, images, etc., are seriously lacking. We can't just nominate article willy-nilly, we need to pick articles that are actually of high standards and the nominator is willing to improve the article when requested. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 23:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Result: Did not pass Perry the Platypus Nominated by: Phineasnferb, 14:38, July 24, 2009‎ (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: I think Perry the Platypus should be the featured article because its detailed and is in pretty good hands. * Oppose - Sorry Phinster, but that article needs some cleanup and a half! The article is not in well POV plus it copied most of its information from Wikipedia (which the page curretlly redirected. Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) * Oppose: It doesn't even have any information on his history - at all. It's barely sourced and is completely lacking in POV. The Flash {talk} 16:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) * Oppose: Love Perry, but his article needs a lot of work, like most other major characters. —Topher (Talk) 04:39, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Result: Did not pass Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Nominated by: Phineasnferb 22:51, July 30, 2009‎ (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: It is pretty full, detailed and is in very good hands. *'Strong oppose:' Don't you see the "This article needs to be completely revised" tag at the top? I'm sorry, but this article is very far from being considered to be an FA. The Flash {talk} 23:24, 30 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support': this age has been heavily fixed since then and i think it rates as a FA. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 08:21, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :*It's close, but needs improvements in two things: expansion in her actual history, and MUCH more sources, including fixes in POV. Sorry, but fix those and it'll be ready for another nod. 'Till then, I'm just gonna close it for now. The Flash {talk} 22:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Result: Did not pass The O.W.C.A. Nominated by: Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: The article is of great quialy and since I read it and it's former AM status, I'm re-nominating it. *Sorry, I'll have to strike this - it hasn't been long enough, read again the rules. Sorry :( The Flash {talk} 15:47, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Result: Did not pass Jerry Lewis Nominated by: 22:25, August 15, 2009‎ (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: none given * Oppose: The article is a stub. Can't be Featured. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 00:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) * Strong oppose, Wow, seriously here? Jerry Lewis, a two sentence stub, is being nominated? Come on people, we can do better than this. The Flash {talk} 00:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Result: Did not pass Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus Nominated by: , 22:06, December 4, 2009‎ (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus is a good quality article. It may be short, but length isn't everything, eh? *'Super strong oppose:' Yeah, it's okay quality and length isn't everything, but seriously, it doesn't comply at all with FA criteria. It's prose is fine, I suppose, but it's unsourced and just does not contain almost any information. Next time, try a different article and read more carefully about the criteria and the Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Community Portal. The Flash {talk} 23:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Result: Did not pass Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation Nominated by: , 12:40, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation is the first and certainly not last Phineas and Ferb Christmas special. It is set to air on Disney XD, Disney Channel, and ABC Family. In the special, Dr. Doofenschmirtz creates a machine that will make everyone naughty. It works, and soon Santa proclaims he won't visit Danville. Phineas, Ferb, and their friends (who have not been affected by the Naughty-inator)decide to bring Santa to Danville by making Danville into a giant Christmas card! Be sure to check here as updates become available, and remember: "'Tis the season to be naughty!"-er, I mean jolly. Why it's worthy of being an F.A.: It's got show-stopping musical numbers, hilarious jokes, and just about everything you like about P&F. Here's some sneak peeks: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zvxpIcP7PA Okay, so only one uploaded sneak peek so far. But still, it's awesome! *'STRONG OPPOSE:' You really need to read the rules. Nothing you listed is at all an argument in the slightest as to why this fits the quality of an FA. It hasn't even aired, it can't be a featured article when there's no justifiable quality traits of an episode FA. Sorry, but next time read the rules, please. The Flash {talk} 15:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Result: Did not pass Phineas and Ferb Get Busted Nominated by: Perryfan001, 23:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: I nominate this article because it has great details. There have been great changes over time. This will be the next Featured Article *'Comment:' I can't support this, honestly - it has a cleanup tag. Nothing with a cleanup tag can be considered for FA status, per the rules. Also, you states that "This will be the next Featured Article," which I have to say turns me off - even if you're this sure it will past, please remain neutral and only base your comments on facts. The Flash {talk} 23:41, September 19, 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' There is a cleanup tag in that article. There should be nothing that has a cleanup tag to be nominated for Featured article. And nothing with a cleanup tag should have a FA status too. Sorry. SSRulz101 (talk) 06:25, 27 October 2009 Result: Did not pass Phineas Flynn Nominated by: Phin68, 02:13, July 20, 2009‎ (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: I think this article will make a great Featured Article. I mean, just read it! It's One of the best articles on this wiki! * Comment: :Hey. As I was a major contributor to it, I'll say I'll take any issues. But, something very bad that throws off the article is the "Family" section - I have been unable to improve it lately and would love it if someone could help me out. Until then, I don't think it's ready. But if we can get that improved, then sure. The Flash {talk} 04:02, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::Done. Hope it helps. :o Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Wow, thanks! I'll do some cleanup soon, but still, Support. The Flash {talk} 00:35, 23 July 2009 (UTC) * Oppose: Already featured. Phinster talk to the Phinster 10:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Phinster, AM is long gone now. So that means it's no longer featured. What we are able to do now is to turn former AMs to FAs. Get what I mean? Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) * Comment: Is in better shape than some major characters, but the subheadings in Summer Adventures are still a bit unclear. Also, it has the possibility of being out of date with every new episode. Do we just hope that it stays in good shape in the future? —Topher (Talk) 04:37, 30 July 2009 (UTC) **How exactly would you say the summer adventures subsections are confusing? Also, I think we just update with important stuff, because the boys do huge stuff every day, but to them it's not influential as much as when they meat and fight an alien or get stranded on an island. The Flash {talk} 04:39, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * Comment: Well I for one like the article and think it deserves to be article of the month. --WildMIKE123v5Talk 15:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, but it's not going to be article of the month. We've changed it to Featured article, which is why we're doing everything differently. Oh, and if you support it, say Support not Comment, lol :P The Flash {talk} 16:09, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Result: Did not pass Suzy Johnson Nominated by: Phineaslover1, 22:31, August 5, 2009 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: A great article. Great information and a strong body. A lot of hard work done in the Suzy article. A great pick for the FA *'Support:' I wrote the page so I'm going to take any issues. The Flash {talk} 22:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' I've saw it and after it got nominated to and selected to AM, it can still get selected to the Featured Article. Perryfan(TALK) 23:18, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *Sorry, I just realized it hasn't been long enough for this to be renominated. Sorry. The Flash {talk} 23:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Result: Did not pass